


i knew you'd feel the same thing

by cinderlily



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pat+kids+ Jonny feels</p>
            </blockquote>





	i knew you'd feel the same thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calliotrope (Xris)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xris/gifts).



> Just cheese.

Patrick has his tongue poked out to one side in concentration, coloring with the precision he usually reserved for the ice when he heard an annoyed sigh. 

"Uncle Kaner," a very exasperated 3 year old rolled his eyes. "The dog is s'ppsed to be brown not bwue." 

From beside him he heard a high pitched giggle. "Carter's right, dogs are brown, the sky is bwue." 

Patrick widened his eyes as far as he can, "You've never seen a blue dog? They're my favorite!" 

Both kids looked at him with a mixture of disbelief and wonder. He couldn't help the smile in his voice as he began to weave the tallest tale he could think of. His neighbors' dog growing up being green. His best friend's cat being bright purple. He ate up the wide eyed attention and felt the weird warmth in his chest he always got when he was playing with his team mate's kids. 

"Alright you hooligans," Patrick looked up to see Duncan with his arms folded on his chest. "And I'm talking to you Kane... Sharpy says the grills ready. Time to eat." 

"Aw Daaaad," Patrick laughed but stood up and brushed off any flecks of crayola left on him. The kids went skittering forward but Patrick was stopped with a hand on his chest. "What?" 

Duncan jerked a head to where Jonny was talking to a group of rookies who stared at him in awe. "He'll be ready soon." 

Patrick gave an exaggerated shrug. He'd had the fight with his partner-boyfriend-whatever too many times to let Duncan Kieth get involved in it it. 

"He will," Duncs smiled. "You should see him staring you down with the kids." 

"That's just his face," he muttered. 

"Give it a bit more time." 

At that moment he caught sight of Jonny who gave him the half smile that was really his grin and the warmth from earlier returned with a vengeance. He wanted a family more than he thought possible, but he wanted it with that goof ball. So he could give it a bit more time. He could give it all the time he needed.


End file.
